Hetalia-Into the FUTURE
by FlameyCloud
Summary: The year is 3015, and most the nations are missing! Wait.. What? A mysterious source has been capturing these nations, and a handful of nations are left to find them...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the future.

_3015, __**Location**__: United Nations meeting, USA __**Time**__: 12:20PM _

"Right, then, let's get started because I'm the hero! Okay, dudes, and dudettes, I think we should build a superhero named Globalman!"

"America, we already discussed this millions of times before. No giant superheroes. None." England replied, response ready, as ever and taking a sip of his tea, being old fashioned as ever.

"Ve~ Pasta!" Italy shouted, out of boredom. (And being Italy. As usual.)

"Hello? Anyone notice me? Kuma, don't do that..." Kumajiro was swiping at the holographic table in disgust.

"ALRIGHT WE WILL NOW START, BEGINING WITH THE ISSUE OF AN UNKNOWN SOURCE WE HAVE DISCOVERED-" Germany broke off, stood up, nearly breaking the chair he was sitting on, and the holographic table flickered, as if it knew something was about to happen. Everyone had stopped chatting and arguing.

"So.. Why don't we go out to collect some data?" Someone said. Murmurs of agreement spread out through the meeting along with exchanged nods, and a couple of people to gather the few items they set out.

"Right, cause I'm the hero I will make the teams!" America said. No one protested, except England, but he stopped himself, and mumbled a sarcastic remark to himself.

"The teams are, South Italy, North Italy, and Germany-there was a groan from Romano- with Japan! England, France, Canada, and me, because I'm the hero, China, and Russia aren't here... Aha! That's all the _*chew chew chew* _!" Well, some things weren't right. Most the nations were actually missing... And Germany and England doubled back to grab a bag full of survival supplies.

(Author Note: Hi! Well, this is my story.. And yeah. I will try to update this, and I did have this idea in my head for a bit, so yeah, this is my story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Then the groups split two ways, Germany, Romano, Italy, and Japan went one way, and the others went the other.

"Alright, cause I'm the hero, I will pick people to tell me where to go!" America said. Munching on a hamburger ended the sentence, so no one knew who he was going to pick.

"Alright then, France I choose you!" France wasn't there. He was gone, like a leaf blown away by the wind, leaving no evidence behind.

Meanwhile, at Germany's group...

"Alright, we will begin with training!" Germany ordered, fishing grenades out.

"Okay Germany!" Italy took one, and pulled the stopper out.

"Wait!" Germany was too late. Italy was blowing away.

"PASTA~" Romano backed off.

"Patato, what have you done with my brother?" He questioned.

"Nothing-"

"And this is for being an arrogant macho potato!" Romano punched Germany over and over, failing.

Just then a call came from England, on a ratio that worked like a phone and had a GPS, along with being able to shrink.

"France's disappeared. What about you?" His voice comes through without any static.

"Italy, he threw a grenade."

"Wh-at- oh never mind, I don't want to know." England said.

"We'll meet you at Harper Park." He said, then ended the call.

"Harper park is that way." Canada said.

"Harper park is that-away." America said.

"That's what I just said." Canada said, raising his voice to a whisper.

"Well, yeah-a- bro, let's go, c'mon, dudes!" He said.

_Something isn't right about America._ Was England's thought, putting the ratio in one of his pockets.

"I wish you notice me.." Canada said.

"I notice you, you're more noticeable these days." England smiled, the memories were more distant, but he still remembered Canada.

"Right, so I think something is wrong with America." Canada said.

"I noticed too... Right, I'll put up the act like I can't see you, 'kay?" He asked. Canada nodded. And the trudged on in silence, after the strange behaving American.

~Little time skip to Harper Park~

History note thing (cause this is the future, I have to fill you in..)

Okay, the reason why England here can see Canada is that Canada is one of the major nations in this story. Because of the awesome inventions he created, Canada is now more visible.

England, was in a ice age- the entire Europe was (in this) and so he was froze in ice for about 500 years. He didn't age around that time, so he isn't as old you expect him to be. He also nearly died, but he's a nation. And somehow that ice age was magical, so they all stayed the same human age. Scientests had chemicals in the ice that froze.

(Author Note: Okay, SO SO SO sorry about the nations behaving out of character..)


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached Harper Park, Romano was standing there, decked out in full scowl and stance.

"So, what's the problem, my friend?" America asked. Canada and England exchanged glances, looked at each other oddly.

"Nothing, you idiot-" He was shushed by a glare from England. America rushed forward, and ran towards the others, sitting on a bench.

"Okay-a what's the problem, you British jerk?"

"Look. You call me a jerk one more time I'll-"

"Some of the nation's are acting weird, like America, Japan is acting weird too- oops, sorry." Canada's face flushed with embarrassment.

"No that's good, tell us more, Canada." England said, writing the words; help us or you're going to be left with Germany. Romano replied; Fine.

"America is pushing the hamburger away from his mouth.. Japan is eating it?!" Canada nearly reached normal talking voice.

"Wait, how do you see that?" England asked.

"Latest invention, glasses that allow you to see far, it's really good, and you can wear them normally and now have to worry." Canada said, smiling as he handed England and Romano a pair.

"Wow-a thanks." Romano said. Taking them and putting them in his pocket.

"Alright, so why do we have America acting so strange?" England said, not wanting to stray from the fact that America was acting, rather, out of character.

"Right." England continued. Romano slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hey! As much as I hate you, I don't want to be caught talking about America." Romano said, swearing something unintelligible.

"Sorry." England said, then typed on his phone; What do we do? Just then, America practically waltzed over to the trio.

"Hello, America!" Canada said cheerfully. Wow, he could really pull the nice act.

"Hey, ya dude, listen, could ya like-um-text me-l-later?" America asked, stuttering over the last words. Unusual of America...

"Okay!" Canada said, giving his brother a thumbs up.

"So what do we do?" Romano asked, this time, he was the one getting to the point.

"Right, so tomorrow we have another world meeting, again-"he sighed."And so I think we should sit outside by that oak tree in the back, is that fine with everyone?"

"Fine." Romano was already walking out of the park.

"I'll see you then?" He asked to Canada. Canada replied with a nod, and England walked on, ignoring the strange looks from other nations' faces, especially a certain Germany, staring at England, then looking at Canada. He was seriously going to regret tomorrow.

~Lovely Time Skip~

Canada awoke to the sound of a loud THUNK.

"Wha-huh?" He sat up in bed.

"It's just me, dude." America said, pulling on his usual attire, and running out the door, calling," See ya later dude!" Canada then looked at the time, and yelped. Why didn't America remind him that the world meeting was very soon?!

"Oh maple..." He said, jumping out of bed, and after a quick shower and a change of clothing from pajamas to his suit, the Canadian went out the door, and drove to the meeting in a slight but controlled rush. When he got to the meeting, Romano was there.

"We-a have a problem." He said.

"What?" Canada said, but he couldn't see England anywhere at the meeting table... Where was he?

"That British jerk is gone." He said. That couldn't be happening, wait, the mysterious source probably took England! In a speed that nearly matched the speed of light, Canada dashed outside, and drove to his hotel, where England was staying on the floor on top. He then took the elevator, to level 10. Room 1590. He knocked softly.

"England?" He called, even though it was practically a soft whisper.

"I'm in here, the door's open." Called a voice from something blocked, like a walk in closet. Canada opened the door, and found a small kid sized England.

"What the-" Romano said, coming in and shutting the door.

"I was practicing my magic." He sounded slightly annoyed, but it was hard to tell.

"And?"

"Someone-he stressed the word, exaggerating it-decided to switch the spell for turning someone into a kid and the attack spell!" At the end, he sounded like a little kid about to burst into tears.

"Is the spell permanent?" Canada asked, knowing about England's "little" hobby called magic.

"Unfortantly, yes." He said.

"If you want to know something, America is trying to look for your room." Romano said, matter of factly.

"Walk in closet, and don't touch anything." England said, looking at the oversized green jacket he was wearing.

"They're some little scraps of clothing.." Canada said, looking inside the closet,picking them out, and handing them to England, who looked at them in gratitude.

"Lock the door!" He said, flailing around, waving the oversized sleeve. Romano locked it just in time as there was pounding. Then, they all walked in the closet, and England yanked it closed just as a voice came.

"I know you're in here, come out-er- hey, Iggy-brows-" There was a muffled shout as something covered his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

(I was writing this, and my screen kicked me out... So here we are again. :(

"I'm going out." England said, moving out of the closet and not even letting Canada finish his sentence.

"Wait-" He started, before England had even moved even further, Canada grabbed England's robe thing, making England trip. The door moved open and in rolled America and a France. They were wrestling over nothing, just grunts and rolls all over the place.

"Help-"

"Me-" America said between rolls of him and France. It was hard to tell between all the commotion, but Canada swore that he saw more of a robotic side of France. Not the usual. Plus, he usually argued with England. Not America.

"He's gone mad at last." England said, either to himself or either Flying Mint Bunny, Canada couldn't tell.

"DUDES, HELP ME!" America shouted.

"Roll towards the bed!" England shouted over the ever increasing bursts of movement. America guided over to the bed, and slammed France onto the corner of the bed. All movement stopped.

"What the he-" England began. But America shushed him.

"I would like to know what just happened, please." England said, sarcasm and annoyance laced his voice, with anger.

"Dude, so I was at the park, when France went all BOOM, POW, KABAM on me."

"And?" Canada asked, knowing there was another part to the story.

"Why were you acting so strange?" England demanded.

"That wasn't me you saw at the park earlier, that was a early robot version of me." He said.

"I told you technology was taking over the world!" England said.

"Yeah, I don't care, it's awesome, iPhones are HUGE nowadays. You can watch T.V. and literally attach it to the wall using nothing!"

"By the way, why are you a little kid?"

"Magi-" Canada got cut off by England's scowl.

"An accident." He said.

"Okay!" America said, knowing what would happen if he pressed on against England.

"So.. Is it permanent?" America asked.

"Yes." England growled back.

"Well, that's too bad, cause I have this spell book-" England jumped towards it, snatching the book out of his hands. He flipped towards the page he was looking for. Page 25. The Occurring of an Accident.

Spell may cause side effects of wings, or horns, or turning into a penguin.

"What the heck dude? A penguin?" America asked, reading over his shoulder.

"I could try it.."

"Dude, try it. And you better hurry, or else." America said. England looked at the fallen France robot.

"You should-should do it." Canada said, stuttering slightly, looking at the robot. This is for the rest of the world. He thought. England pulled out a piece of chalk and walked into the closet.

5 hours later, America and Canada were playing video games.

"What next, The Adventures of-" A thunderous explosion came, followed by a faint-

"Dude.." America said, stepping in. England. Had. Failed. He was sitting down, looking in the mirror. He hadn't gotten back to his normal age, but he looked around 15. With wings.

"Well, you are more closer to an adult then a kid." America said.

"I guess." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

~2 hour short time skip~

Canada and America were watching the boring hockey game without any signs of peaking interest at all. Since it was 3015, they didn't have the usual ice hockey games like they used to. Instead, they had robots just go around the ice, which wasn't as fun. They were bored, and they were waiting for England to come back with the phone.

"So... Um?" America trailed off, looking at England who was walking towards them.

"Bad news. Japan and Italy are missing." England said.

"And Germany?" Canada asked, making a mental note in his head of all the nation's missing, which were, quite a lot.

"Status reported is unknown." He replied, tapping the wall twice and opening to lead into a room, which was empty and hard concreted. But big, and seemed open.

"What the-" America stopped, the sight of it made him stop in mid sentence.

"Canada, would you do the honors?" By this time, Romano had gotten up and was walking towards them. Canada smiled, and tapped his glasses 4 times. The room split into 3 pieces, a giant piece as a sort of command center, a medium largish piece was two bunk beds and a small kitchen, and the third had a bunch of stuff. Everything was neat and organized.

"Canadian technology." Canada smiled.

"Well, check out my awesome technological phone!" America yanked a slim black metallic grey black phone out and pressed a button. Instantaneously, the phone transformed into a robot.

"Well done, America." England said, sarcastically, as usual.

"Pardon me, but.. Wasn't that phone invented in 2999?" Canada asked.

"No, it's brand new!" America said.

"That came out in my country in 2897." England said. Just then, a certain representation of South Italy loomed over them, smirking.

"That wasn't Romano!" Canada and England mentally face palmed their heads. America's robot had walked up and crawled up the robot Italian.

"Wait, I got it!" America said, as he tossed a hamburger into both the robots' mouths.

They crumbled. And wilted instantly. Canada was walking towards the command center and England flew after, wings gliding.

"So how many nations are left?" America asked, looking at his wonderful phone robot and deciding to keep it. He didn't notice the small purple symbol that it had. And he transformed it back into a phone, and slid it into his jacket pocket.

"Some." Said a cold tone from England, was looking at the total people missing.

"China, Japan, North Italy, South Italy, Russia,-" Canada trailed off.

"New Zealand and Australia are still here." Canada announced.

"What, dude, but.. How?" America asked.

"They never attended the world meetings, but they did attend the World Summit Meeting, which was last week." England said.

"How come we didn't notice them?"

"They decided to stay behind." Canada said, as England didn't have an answer.

"So, we, as heroes, me as the main one, of course, will go in and save them!"

"Well the problem about that, is, it's covered with high signs of Australian technology, and to make things worse, New Zealand technology is inside of it." England said.

"What's the difference? I thought Canada was the best?" America asked.

"Canadian, Australian, and New Zealand's technology are all tied for the best at technology, as Canada's is for uniqueness, and Australia's and New Zealand's are for defense." England said.

"So, here's the plan." Canada said, taking them step by step into the plan.

"What about the time?" America asked.

"I'm feeling tired."

"Yeah, me too." Canada said.

"England?" America asked.

"My time zone is ahead of you, remember?" He asked, looking back at the screen, he searched for a solution of his wings. He turned back, and saw America already on one of the top bunks, and Canada on the bottom.

"Flying Mint Bunny.." He called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Where is the company, Kiwi Incorporated located at?" England asked.

"Right in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"They sent the robots after us.. They know about us, and they want all the nations replaced with robots." America heard everything, and sat up. England whipped around, catching his eye with America's.

"Kiwi Incorporated was originally a joke, because two guys were trying to make a kiwi robot.. Then someone dared them to actually program a kiwi, and they did, as in the actual fruit- then they made a big hit, making robots and all sorts of stuff, but somehow they weren't allowed to have a base in a country-why's that?" America asked.

"You were absent on that meeting that we had." England started. America nodded.

"We met up with them, more like Germany did, and we actually didn't want them in our country, because technology was still dangerous, and our leaders agreed, and so they put their base in the ocean."

"That still doesn't explain why they're tracking us down."

"Then one of them met up with me."

"Oh boy."

"I was heading home for my usual flight, when, I saw him. He saw me, and we struck up a conversation. Then, he slipped something in my pocket, and I completely forgot, and when I was on the plane, it blew up. New Zealand was traveling with me, and luckily for us, it was a private plane, and the pilot survived, and we crashed down in Canada."

"Phew."

"Unfortunately, it was all over the news."

"Woah..."

"He did the same thing with other nations as well."

"So we have to stop this guy?"

"Yes, America, we do."

(Author note: this is my weekend update, and I will probably be posting every 2-3 days. For future notice)


	6. Chapter 6

The plan? Well... It wasn't working.

"ACK, I TOLD YOU!" 10 plans of wasted holograms were scattered across the room, all failed.

"Well.. I did tell you not to use all of our holograms.."

"NO!"

"Well, we don't have paper anymore, America." Said someone, rather matter of fact like.

"Yeah, but the hero will save us!" He replied.

"From?" England crocked a eyebrow.

"From... The curse of the eyebrows!"

"Well, just letting you know, that failed experiment from earlier has stopped, and-" He got cut off by America's loud American accented voice.

"GREAT!"

"Guys." Canada whispered.

"Thank you." England said sarcastically, as usual.

"Guys!" Canada tried to speak louder this time. Failing.

"I need a hamburger." America, off topic, yet again.

"GUYS!" Canada yelped out loud, uncharacteristically loud of him.

"What's it Canada?" America asked, through a mouthful of hamburger.

"I hate to tell you this, but something happened across the world while we were sleeping." Canada said.

"WHAT-" America was cut off by England, who shushed him.

"What happened?" England continued.

"Well." Canada started, pausing.

"Well?"

"News say that people have mysteriously disappeared, and that robots have been multiplying." Everyone's jaw dropped. And a rather loud siren began to ring outside.

"OH MAPLE."

"BLOODY H-"

"THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU~" That's when the explosions rang off, leaving a clear sign of dirty, grey smoke flood the room.

"Let me finish my sentence, you git." England said.

"Canada?" America glanced at the spot that had just said, "OH MAPLE." That spot.. That used to be Canada.. Was. Gone.

"England..." America started, but trailed off once he saw the terrified look in England's face.

"America, run." England said, before doing something-

* * *

><p>"And that, my fellow nations, is why we should have a apocalypse training!" America finished off.<p>

"America, that was a complete waste of time.." England said, glancing at the clock up on the ceiling.

"Seriously, c'mon guys, guys, guys?" America asked. The entire world meeting was shaking their heads or saying no.

"It's time for lunch." England said, standing up from his position of sitting down, as the entire world meeting followed, more sounds of talk between the nations followed.

_Bonus_~

"I made special scones for everyone!" England said, cheerfully. The sounds of the meeting died down. Very quickly.

"Wait, what did he say?"

"Some of that cooking, mate."

"I think we should run for our lives."

"Let's have pasta instead, ve~"

"I'd rather have pasta than that garbage."

"Alright, pasta it is!" England's face became more pale after each comment struck him.

Needless to say, the fragrant smell of delicious, perfectly cooked, thin noodled, tomato sauce on exactly where it should be, and all was well.

Except for the sound of England and France arguing.

(Author Note: Final chapter!)


End file.
